Kindan No Ai! Temporada 1: Boku No Kako
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Ayase Yukiya se ha convertido en un Shinigami que trabajará para el ENMA de ahora en adelante como compañero de Murata Himiko, aún se encuentra confundido al desconocer la forma en que murió, por lo que se aferra a descubrirlo con la ayuda de su nueva amiga, sin embargo las cosas se tornan difíciles para el chico al descubrir nuevo sentimientos surgidos, ¿qué será de él al final?
1. El Alma De Un Inocente

_Aquí un fic que decidí hacer sobre el anime __**Okane Ga Nai**__ con un poco de crossover con la drama del anime __**Yami No Matsuei**__, espero que les guste._

_Instrucciones:_

*Los **-** indican los diálogos del fic.

*Las _palabras _en esta forma significan que el protagonista narra.

*Los **"*"** indican cambio de tiempo o espacio, algunos indican que alguna palabra o frase será explicada al final del episodio.

Sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo, ¡qué lo disfruten!

.

.

.

**KINDAN NO AI!**

**Temporada 1: "Boku No Kako"**

**Episodio 1: "El Alma De Un Inocente"**

_Aun no entiendo cómo fue que terminé de esta manera… Me acuerdo, no me acuerdo… Todo está tan borroso…_

_Cuando intento recordar mi cabeza comienza a doler… Un mareo intenso se apodera de mí y pierdo el control de mi cuerpo… Si en aquellos días era débil, ahora lo soy más… _

_Han pasado tres años y aun así no puedo procesar que algo tan terrible me haya pasado… ¿Terrible? ¿Cómo puedo afirmar eso? Ni siquiera logro recordar lo sucedido aquella noche… _

_Creía que lo que me había sucedido con Kanou había sido lo peor que podría pasarme, que eso sería lo único de lo que alguna vez podría arrepentirme… ¡Pero que equivocado estaba!_

-El cielo sigue igual… Tan azul… Tan distante… Tan lindo… ¿Por qué aún no puedo llegar a él? –

El rubio comenzó a caminar por la calle con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su suéter, era invierno, la navidad se aproximaba, aunque al chico poco le importaba, después de todo volvería a pasarla solo.

-Han pasado 3 años desde que todo esto ocurrió… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche? ¿Por qué…Aun no puedo recordarlo? –

La nieve comenzó a caer lentamente haciendo que el joven detuviera su andar.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño… Kanou-san… -

Los ojos azules del chico se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas que comenzaron a escurrir lentamente de sus mejillas.

***Flashback***

-¿Dónde…Estoy…? ¿Qué ha pasado? –

El joven se levantó del frío suelo, estaba en un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Esto es… ¿La habitación de Tetsuo-san? –

El chico se sacudió el pantalón, el piso estaba algo sucio pero la habitación estaba muy ordenada.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo terminé aquí? –

El rubio tocó su cabeza y comenzó a tambalearse cayendo al suelo.

-Mi cabeza… Duele… -

Trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal por alguna razón que desconocía, se sentía muy confundido.

-¿Por qué…Mi cuerpo pesa tanto? ¿Qué me sucede? –

En ese momento un chico de 20 años entró en la habitación, el rubio le miró y sonrió al reconocerlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Tetsuo-san! Me alegro de que estés bien… Oye, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí? Mi cabeza duele y no puedo recordarlo… -

El chico lo miró con unos ojos que reflejaban miedo, pánico y terror mezclados, su cuerpo temblaba y retrocedió un poco.

-E-Esto no es posible… T-Tú… A-Ayase… ¡T-Tú e-estas m-muerto! –

-¿Muerto? ¿De qué hablas Tetsuo? ¿No ves que estoy aquí? –

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño… T-Tú moriste… ¡Ayer te enterramos! ¡Esto simplemente debe ser una pesadilla! –

El joven lleno de horror salió corriendo a toda prisa de la habitación, Ayase se mostró confundido al ver la reacción de su primo al encontrarse con él.

-¿Estoy…Muerto…? –

No podía creerlo, estaba atónito.

-Eso no es verdad… Tetsuo-san quiere vengarse de mí… Solo eso quiere… ¡Iré a casa y comprobaré que es todo una mentira que se ha inventado para vengarse! –

Tomó fuerzas de dónde no tenía para levantar su pesado cuerpo y se dirigió a la casa en la que alguna vez le tuvieron como "prisionero" y que después se convirtió en un hogar para él al cuidado de Kanou Somuku.

Al llegar pudo entrar sin dificultad, pues conocía la casa hasta el más mínimo rincón… Cuando entró logró escuchar voces conocidas en la habitación que compartía con Kanou dónde el prestamista se encontraba conversando con los gemelos Kuba.

-¿Qué diremos a la prensa entonces? –

Esa era la voz de Homare, Ayase la conocía a la perfección.

-No tenemos por qué decir algo respecto al tema. –

La cara de pocos amigos estaba presente en Somuku.

-Pero señor… El rumor ya se ha corrido, después de todo el funeral tuvo una gran fama. –

Misao se puso de pie frente al prestamista.

-Si esto continua así los rumores serán peor, tenemos que aclarar la situación. -

_¿Situación? ¿De qué hablan? ¿A qué funeral se refieren? ¿Podrá ser…?_

-Yo hablaré con Someya, él tiene más experiencia en este tipo de cosas que nosotros. –

-Aunque Someya calle los rumores la gente pedirá una explicación de cómo murió. –

-Su muerte ha sido algo del que nadie supo nada, ¿cómo esperas que expliquemos como murió si no lo sabemos? –

-De todos modos tenemos que aclarar el asunto de alguna manera. –

-Tiene razón, no podemos seguir de esta manera, además, ¿no tiene alguna intención en descubrir quién fue el asesino? –

Kanou guardó silencio absoluto.

-Entiendo que esto le ha dolido mucho señor, a todos nos duele que haya muerto, ¡pero si realmente le importaba ese chico debería hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por encontrar al responsable de su asesinato! –

-No hay nada que arreglar, no hay evidencias ni nada que nos de alguna pista sobre quién pudo haber sido… No hay más que discutir. –

-¿Enserio no hará nada por descubrir quién asesinó a Ayase-san? –

_¡Esto no puede ser…! ¡Es una broma! _

Al escuchar esas palabras el rubio quedó en shock, salió a toda prisa de la casa con la mente llena de dudas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? ¡¿Por qué?! -

***Fin del flashback***

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Ayase descubrió que había muerto, aún tenía dudas sobre aquél asunto… ¿Por qué le mataron? ¿Quién le asesinó? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Dónde pasó? No lograba recordar nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche…

-Si estoy muerto… ¿Entonces que soy…? –

-Eres un Shinigami. –

-¡¿Eh?! –

Ayase volteó para ver quién estaba detrás de él, se llevó una sorpresa al divisar a una joven de su edad, con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un azul zafiro tan cautivador como los suyos, su piel era blanca y tenía cierta palidez.

-¿Quién…Eres…? –

-¿Eres Ayase Yukiya, cierto? –

-S-Sí… ¿Quién eres tú? –

-Mi nombre es Murata Himiko, he venido a buscarte Ayase Yukiya-san. –

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –

-He revisado tu registro en la "Lista De Muertos", fue un largo tiempo de investigación pero al fin he podido dar contigo. –

-¿Investigación? –

-Así es, localizar a un Shinigami no es fácil cuando no le conoces en persona, te busqué en dónde solías residir cuando aún vivías, pero me encontré con la noticia de que un joven con tus características se había instalado en un apartamento situado en la ciudad de Nagasaki, así que vine aquí a buscarte. –

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –

-Al igual que tú soy una Shinigami, he venido para hacerte una oferta. –

-¿Una oferta? –

-Así es, verás… Yo trabajo para la ENMA, una organización especializada en casos de asesinatos o situaciones similares que se encarga de guiar el alma perdida de las personas fallecidas al otro mundo, en ENMA podrás encontrar más Shinigamis como tú y como yo con incluso más años de fallecidos que nosotros dos. –

-¿Por qué me lo propones a mí? –

-Eres un caso muy especial Ayase Yukiya, además mi compañero fue asignado al Henachoko* de Watari. –

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? No soy bueno en la violencia o esas cosas… -

-Seré tu compañera y además tu tutora en esas cuestiones, pero dime, ¿aceptas el trabajo? –

-No lo sé… Ni siquiera te conozco… -

-Escucha, sé lo difícil que es descubrir que has fallecido y te has convertido en un Shinigami, puedo asegurarte que pasamos la misma reacción y también desconfié de Matsuda-Oyahue* cuando me pidió que fuera su compañera, pero puedo asegurarte que en ENMA nadie te hará daño, es como encontrar una nueva familia que estará contigo aún después de la muerte, puedes confiar en mi Ayase Yukiya. –

-De acuerdo… Acepto… -

-Muchas gracias, ven conmigo entonces Ayase-kun. –

-De acuerdo, Ummm… -

-Murata Himiko. –

-Confiaré en ti, Murata-san. –

-Entonces vámonos. –

-Sí… -

El rubio algo desconfiado caminó detrás de ella para llegar a las oficinas de ENMA, lugar dónde ahora trabajaría.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué edad tienes, Murata-san? –

-Fallecí a las 18 años, pero como tengo 3 años de fallecida se podría decir que tengo 21. –

-¡¿Eh?! –

-Tú también, ¿no es así? –

-S-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Investigué tu registro, ¿recuerdas? –

-Ah… Cierto… Lo siento. –

-No importa. –

Después de caminar un arduo camino, los jóvenes llegaron a un enorme edificio que era rodeado por un río de agua cristalina y muchos árboles de cerezos en flor.

-Hemos llegado, bienvenido a ENMA, Ayase-kun. –

-¿Esto es…ENMA…? –

-Así es, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos aquí, Ayase-kun. –

**^Continuará…^**

**...**

*Henachoko: Debilucho, Himiko suele referirse a Watari de esa forma ya que siempre está haciendo desastres y ella termina limpiándolos.

*Oyahue: Es una manera formal de decir "padre", Himiko la suele usar junto al nombre de Matsuda.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, trataré de subir el segundo capitulo lo más pronto posible.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Bienvenido Al ENMA

**KINDAN NO AI!**

**Temporada 1: "Boku No Kako"**

**Episodio 2: "Bienvenido Al ENMA"**

-Hemos llegado, bienvenido a ENMA, Ayase-kun. –

-¿Esto es…ENMA…? –

-Así es, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos aquí, Ayase-kun. –

-Ya veo… -

Aun se encontraba muy confundido, aquél lugar reflejaba una paz y tranquilidad inquebrantable, su cuerpo ahora pesaba menos, al dirigir su mirada a la castaña ella le miró a los ojos insistentemente haciéndole sonrojar.

-Vamos adentro, te están esperando. –

-¿Esperándome…? –

-Así es, sígueme. –

-Claro. –

Aun algo temeroso, Ayase siguió a la joven.

Al entrar en el edificio tuvieron que recorrer largos pasillos, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso 3 y ahí, atravesando el pasillo, la joven puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta, el rubio esperaba que la chica abriera la puerta, pero esta primero dirigió su mirada a Yukiya.

-Aún estás a tiempo de renunciar, puedo sentir tu miedo. –

-Estoy bien, quiero hacerlo. –

-¿Estás seguro, Ayase-kun? –

-Así es, Murata-san. –

-Entonces… Bienvenido al ENMA. –

La joven abrió la puerta, dentro de la oficina se encontraba un hombre sentando en el escritorio firmando y leyendo una gran cantidad de papeles, mientras que una chica de 23 años aparentes se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana, ambos pasaron y la ojiazul cerró la puerta al entrar Ayase, quien se quedó detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

-¡Oh! Has vuelto, Himi-chan. –

-Así es. –

-¿Y quién es esta linda chica que te acompaña? –

Las mejillas de Ayase se enrojecieron y agachó su cabeza.

-Etto… Y-Yo… Yo soy… -

-¡Sensei! Sea un poco más respetuosa, ¿quiere? –

-¡Pero lo estoy siendo! No entiendo por qué tú alboroto, Himi-chan. –

-Sensei, es un chico. –

-¡¿Un chico?! Realmente no lo parece, con ese cuerpo tan delgado y un rostro con tal pureza e inocencia… Vaya, que buen gusto tienes. –

-¿No piensas saludar, Oyahue? –

El hombre de 36 años aparentes puso de lado sus documentos y miró a la joven.

-Perdón Himiko, pero estaba algo ocupado. –

-Bah… ¿Te importan más tus documentos que tú hija? –

-Ya, ya, no empieces con tus cosas Himiko. –

-De acuerdo… -

El hombre dirige su mirada al apenado Ayase, quien seguía detrás de Himiko.

-¿Quién es tu acompañante? –

-Es él, el chico del que te hablé que vivía en Shinjuku. –

-Ah, dime muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas? –

-Etto… M-Me llamo… Ayase Yukiya… Encantado de c-conocerle… -

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso Yukiya, aquí todos somos como una familia. –

-Eso dicen siempre que alguien nuevo llega y lo tratan como si nada. –

-Himiko. –

-Lo siento. –

-Cómo te decía, en este lugar nada te faltará, puedo asegurártelo, mi nombre es Seiichiro Matsuda y soy el encargado de los Shinigamis de nivel 4. –

-¿Shinigamis de nivel 4? –

-Verás, aquí se dividen en cuatro niveles los Shinigamis, los de nivel 1 son aquellos con escasa experiencia en el manejo del Majutsu, de sus poderes y en los casos que resolvemos, los de nivel 2 son aquellos con un poco de conocimiento, los de nivel 3 son aquellos Shinigamis que tienen algo de experiencia y pueden ser enviados a misiones algo peligrosas, finalmente se encuentran los de nivel 4, que son los que tienen una excelente experiencia y conocen a la perfección el modo de trabajo que realizamos en ENMA. –

-¿Entonces soy un Shinigami de nivel 1? –

-No. –

-¿Entonces…? –

-Himiko te ha elegido especialmente a ti, ya que ella es una Shinigami de nivel 4 tendrás que ponerte a su altura, tendrás una tutora que te enseñará a dominar desde las cosas básicas hasta el uso de sellos y las invocaciones de los 12 dioses. –

-¿Y quién será mi tutora? –

-La misma persona que te ha elegido. –

-¿Murata-san? –

-¡Así es! Como dije, eres un caso especial y me has llamado mucho la atención, A-Y-A-S-E. –

-Bueno, eso sería todo. Bienvenido al ENMA, Miko, encárgate de elegir y decorar la nueva residencia de Ayase. –

-De acuerdo, como diga Matsuda-san. –

La joven caminó a la puerta y antes de salir dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-Sea bienvenido a ENMA, Yukiya-kun, me ocuparé de que su nuevo hogar sea de lo más acogedor. –

De esa manera, la joven se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Nuevo hogar? –

-Así es, ahora que eres empleado de ENMA la organización te brindará un hogar cerca de las oficinas para cualquier caso, por cierto, seremos vecinos. –

-Bueno, te dejo a cargo de su entrenamiento, Himiko, por favor… ¡Te suplico que no lo eches a perder como al anterior tutorado que tuviste! –

-Vamos Oyahue, lo dices como si hubiera sido un desastre total. –

-Casi lo fue, Himiko. –

-Bueno, bueno, no hay necesidad de asustar a Ayase-kun, bueno, sígueme. –

-¿A dónde? –

-A comenzar tus entrenamientos, Ayase-kun. –

-¿Eh? ¿T-Tan pronto…? –

-Así es, nos vemos en un rato Oyahue. –

-De acuerdo… Buena suerte, Yukiya. –

-Etto… Gracias, Seiichiro-san. –

Ayase salió junto a Himiko de la oficina de Seiichiro y caminaron por el pasillo, bajaron al segundo piso, recorrieron medio pasillo para así llegar a una puerta y entrar.

-¿Qué es aquí? –

-Es la habitación donde se guardan los uniformes. –

-¿Uniformes? –

-Así es. –

La chica abrió un closet y sacó dos trajes de kendo: Uno de color violeta intenso y otro de un azul turquesa bellísimo.

-Toma. –

-¿Eh? –

La joven le dio el traje azul a Ayase, quien le miró confundido.

-¿Kendo? –

-Así es, te estaré esperando en el jardín de entrenamiento, no tardes. –

-¡Espera, no sé cómo lle-! –

Antes de terminar, la joven ya había salido de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué haré? Ni siquiera sé cómo llegar a la salida de este enorme edificio… -

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré. –

-¿Eh? –

Un hombre de 26 años aparentes de cabello azulado y ojos cafés entró en la habitación.

-¿Eres el nuevo compañero de Gankona*, cierto? –

-¿Gankona? –

-Himiko. –

-Ah… S-Sí… Me llamo Ayase Yukiya, mucho gusto. –

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Yagami Watari. –

-Disculpa Yagami-san… ¿Podrías llevarme al jardín de entrenamiento? –

-¡Claro! Será un placer acompañarte, Aya-chan. –

-¡Gracias! –

Watari mira el traje de kendo en las manos de Ayase.

-¿Sabes ponértelo? –

-Creo que sí… Pero no estoy seguro. –

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –

-Si no es mucha molestia… -

-¡Claro que no! Ven. –

Ayase se retiró la ropa y, con la ayuda de Yagami, se puso el traje de kendo que le quedaba a la medida resaltando la delicada figura de su cuerpo.

-Te queda muy bien, el color es precioso. –

-Sí, es la primera vez que uso ropas que se ajustan a mi cuerpo, es agradable. –

-Bueno, entonces vámonos, la Gankona debe estar esperándote. –

-Vale, gracias de nuevo… -

**^Continuará…^**

...

*Gankona: Obstinada, testaruda, Watari se refiere a Himiko de esa manera ya que ella siempre le llama Henachoko.

Bueno, aquí el episodio 2 de mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado.

Pronto el capitulo 3, ¡espérenlo!


	3. El Comienzo

**KINDAN NO AI!**

**Temporada 1: "Boku No Kako"**

**Episodio 3: "El Comienzo"**

Ayase y Watari bajaron el edificio y salieron por la puerta trasera, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que lograron divisar un gran jardín.

-Aquí es. –

-¿Aquí? –

-Sí. –

-¡Ayase-kun, date prisa! –

-Mira, parece que la Gankona te está esperando. –

-¿No vendrás, Yagami-san? –

-No lo sé… Suelo pelear muy a menudo con esa chica. –

-Ya veo… -

-Mejor ve, no querrás terminar con un golpe arruinando tu lindo rostro. –

-¡Ya déjalo en paz, Henachoko! –

-¡Qué no me llames Henachoko! –

Ayase dejó escuchar una risa de lo más encantadora.

-Bueno, tengo que ir con Daisuke, hay algo que debo decirle, esfuérzate mucho Aya-chan, buena suerte. –

-Gracias, le digo lo mismo Yagami-san. –

Watari se retiró regresando al interior del enorme edificio, Ayase tomó aire y tratando de vencer sus nervios se puso en camino hacía la joven.

Himiko le esperaba impaciente, quería comenzar los entrenamientos pero podía sentir el temor de Ayase, cuando el joven quedó frente a ella le extendió una espada de madera.

-¿Enserio no podemos posponerlo? –

-No, tienes que estar preparado para cuando algo ocurra. –

-Pero… -

-¡Nada de peros! Ahora, ponte en esta posición. –

-¿Así? –

-Mmm… -

La joven caminó al chico y le comenzó a tocar.

-Tus brazos bájalos un poco más y mantén la espada de esta manera, tus piernas no las separes tanto, mantén la vista fija en tu oponente. –

-Sí… Ya entendí. –

-Bueno, ahora haz esto. –

La joven hizo unos movimientos sencillos con la espada, el rubio intentó imitarla pero al parecer se le complicaba.

-¿Jamás has practicado cosas cómo estás? –

-N-No… -

-Ah… Será un largo trabajo. –

-Lo siento… -

-No tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien te eligió, ¿no? –

Himiko le sonrió al chico, al ver aquél dulce gesto, Ayase comenzó a esforzarse para aprender kendo, quería ser bueno, no quería defraudar a esa joven que le había elegido como su compañero… Aquella chica que le había dicho que era especial… Era una de las pocas personas que le habían dicho que era especial…

Un golpe se escuchó y Yukiya terminó en el suelo.

-No te desconcentres, o esto volverá a pasar. –

Murata le extendió su mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Comencemos de nuevo. –

-Sí. –

Mientras los dos menores del ENMA entrenaban, 3 hombres desde el interior del edificio les veían con cierta mirada de preocupación.

-¿Así que él es Yukiya? –

-Así es. –

-No creí que llegaría el día en que volvería a verlos juntos. –

-¿A qué te refieres, Tarou? –

-Yo fui quien le puse el nombre, soy como su padrino. –

-¿Deberíamos decirle? –

-Aún no, no seas tan precipitado Hikitani. –

-Ryo tiene razón, lo mejor es esperar. –

-¿Están seguros? –

-En efecto, además hay que ver si el alma de Yukiya es la correcta. –

-Veamos entonces. –

-¡E-Espera! ¡Y-Ya no puedo más! –

Ayase se dejó caer en el suelo mientras jadeaba constantemente.

-Vaya, al parecer no tienes condición para la espada, es una lástima. –

-Lo siento… -

-No importa. –

-Así jamás llegaré al nivel 4… -

-El nivel 4 se designa a los Shinigamis que logren tener el manejo absoluto en su majutsu. –

-¿Majutsu? ¿Magia? –

-Así es, la magia de los Shinigamis es llamada "Majutsu", si logras dominarlo a la perfección podrás ser considerado un Shinigami de nivel 4. –

-¿Pero cóm-? –

-¡Murata-sama, Murata-sama! –

-¿Kazuki-san? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? –

-Seiichiro-sama le está llamando, es urgente… -

-Oyahue… ¡Vamos Ayase-kun! –

-S-Sí. –

Los chicos regresaron a toda prisa a la oficina de Matsuda, al entrar pudieron encontrarse con Seiichiro y otro trabajador de 29 años aparentes que les miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Oyahue? –

-Ha ocurrido una serie de asesinatos en Odaiba, es tu oportunidad de demostrar quién eres, Ayase. –

-Oyahue… No ha entrenado nada en lo absoluto… ¿Está bien que vaya conmigo? –

-¿Tú le has escogido, no? Entonces demuestra esa confianza que has puesto en él. –

-Pero… Oyahue… Daiki-san… -

-Está decidido, Miko-san ya tiene un hotel para ustedes, aquí la llave y la dirección. –

-Conociéndola, estoy segura que eligió el más barato que encontró… Miko tacaña… -

-Himiko. –

-Lo siento, Oyahue. –

-Bueno, es todo… Chise se encargará de llevarlos a Odaiba, buena suerte. –

-Sí. –

-Etto… S-Sí… -

Ayase estaba muy nervioso, era su primera misión como Shinigami y ni siquiera sabía dominar la espada, arco o cualquier arma, mucho menos usar su majutsu para ayudar a su compañera en la lucha… Más que su pareja, se sentía como un estorbo en el camino de la castaña.

Una vez llegaron a Odaiba, la pareja bajó del automóvil que era conducido por Shibayama Chise, una Shinigami de 25 años aparentes.

-Bueno, hasta aquí me corresponde llevarlos, buena suerte Mura-chan, Yuki-chan. –

-Muchas gracias Chise-san, te lo agradezco. –

De esa forma la Shinigami partió de regreso a Nagasaki, los jóvenes caminaron en busca del hotel en el que se hospedarían para descansar un poco antes de comenzar su búsqueda del culpable detrás de los asesinatos.

-¿Y cuál es nuestra misión? –

-Según estos informes que Daiki-san me dio, han sido encontradas 7 chicas muertas, al parecer a todas se les cortó un pedazo de piel del cuello y presentan moretones en sus muñecas y tobillos, como si hubieran sido atadas con cadenas, pero no hay ADN ni nada que nos dé una pista del asesino. –

-¿Un pedazo de piel? –

-Así es… No hay pistas, no hay testigos, no hay nada… De todos modos, primero hay que reponer las energías que perdimos en el día, ¿vale? –

-De acuerdo… Como digas, Murata-san. –

Los chicos se dirigieron de esa manera al hotel en el que se hospedarían, una vez lo encontraron, entraron en la que sería su nueva habitación.

-¡Ah! ¡Miko tacaña! Sabía que nos alojaría en un hotel como este… ¡No entiendo como Oyahue la deja a cargo del dinero! –

-Creo que es lindo, no deberías quejarte mucho Murata-san, después de todo será por poco tiempo, ¿no? –

-Tienes razón pero… ¡Me estresa que Miko-Sensei sea tan tacaña! Ni que fuera su dinero… -

-Por alguna razón… Me recuerdas a Kanou-san. –

-¿Eh? ¿Kanou-san? –

Ayase guardó silencio un momento, cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-[[Es cierto… Cuando Ayase-kun aún vivía era alojado en el hogar de Kanou Somuku… Debe ser doloroso para él recordar a una persona que quiso demasiado en su tiempo…]] –

El rostro de Ayase reflejó una tristeza profunda haciendo que la joven se sintiera mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yukiya-kun? –

-S-Sí… Estoy bien… Si me disculpas, iré a dormir un rato ¿vale? Buenas noches. –

De esa manera, el joven se retiró a descansar dejando a la castaña preocupada por él.

**^Continuará…^**


End file.
